


A Love Like This

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Phoebe finally realize they were meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Love Like This  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,500  
>  **Summary:** Cole and Phoebe finally realize they were meant to be.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'anal' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

  
  
banner made by the incomparable milly_gal

“What do you want to do, Phoebe?” He breath caressed her lips as he leaned his head down and nibbled at her bottom lip.

“Well there is one thing we haven’t tried before.” The words came out in a heated rush. She was almost positive she should be embarrassed for even thinking about it, but after everything she and Cole had done together embarrassment was the last thing she felt. She was turned on and horny as hell but not embarrassed.

Cole was at a complete loss. “What?”

With a soft smile on her face, Phoebe only stared into his eyes.

Finally it dawned on him what she wanted. An oh so wicked smile began to curve his mouth. He leaned down and skimmed his lips across her jaw before he raised his head and looked into her trusting eyes. “Are you sure?” As much as he was desperate to be inside of her, in any way she wanted him, he needed her to be absolutely sure this was really what she wanted. 

Beads of perspiration glistened on his skin; the muscles of his biceps were taut with the effort of holding his body above her as he waited for her to say something, anything. 

But she didn’t speak, she only continued to caress his sides and back eliciting groans of desire from him.

He was unable to take the silence any longer. Before they went any further he felt he should remind her of what he was. If he claimed her in this way there was no way in hell he would ever let her go again. “I’m a demon, Phoebe. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

“You’re only a half-demon, Cole.” 

“That’s only semantics and you know it.” His body trembled with the force of his desire. Every part of his body was urging him to stop talking and take what she so freely offered. But for some reason he couldn’t. Not yet. It was the damnedest thing. They were naked in his bed, he was poised over her ready to claim her in a way most men only get to dream about in their deepest, hidden fantasies but instead they were talking. _What in the hell was wrong with him?_

It finally dawned on Phoebe exactly what Cole needed to hear. She stroked the side of his face, sliding her thumb over his bottom lip as she whispered. “I know exactly what you are and I know you are capable of great evil but I also know you are capable of even greater love.” She took a deep breath before she pulled him down on top of her. Her breath caressed his lips as she whispered, “I love you, Cole. I always have and I always will. Nothing is ever going to change that. I love every part of you. The good and the bad.” 

A loud gasp of breath escaped him at her words. He couldn’t believe his luck. _Not only did Phoebe still love him but she loved him unconditionally._ “I love you, too. More than there are mere words to describe. No one on this earth has ever been loved as I love you.” They gazed into each other’s eyes lost in their love for each other as the words echoed around the room.

Slowly, inch by delicious inch he began to thrust into her welcoming heat. Time stood still as he reveled in the feeling of Phoebe surrounding him. He was finally where he belonged. He slid his arm behind her neck and tucked her beneath him, holding her tight, pinning her with his body as he began to thrust deeper and deeper.

A sliver of pain shot through him followed quickly by a feeling of pleasure so intense he almost lost his breath as she raked his back with her nails, leaving bloody furrows in their wake. He had remembered they had always been good together but time had made his memories a pale imitation of just how great they were.

With his arms on either side of her head to support his weight, Cole raised his chest off of her as he wiggled his hips making sure to grind his body against her clit with every thrust.

“Ahh!” She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels dug into the cheeks of his ass urging him to go faster, deeper. She was so close, she could feel her orgasm hovering just out of reach all she would have to do is fall into it and let it wash over her.

“Oh, no, baby. Not yet.” Deliberately he slowed down, barely thrusting as he eased out almost to the tip before sliding slowly back into her welcoming body

She didn’t know how much more she could take before the fire inside of her body consumed her. “Now, Cole. Please!”

He clenched his teeth tight, fighting against the impending orgasm. “Are you sure?”

Phoebe narrowed her eyes before she bit him playfully on his shoulder. “Don’t start that again.”

He flashed her a wicked smile before he began to thrust faster and faster inside of her trembling body until finally he slid out of her wet core and his cock hit against her ass.

For a brief moment time stood still, it was almost as if the whole universe was holding its collective breath waiting to see what would happen next.

Cole raised his head his green eyes filled with concern as he stared down at the woman he loved. “Phoebe, I....”

Without a word she raised her hips and pulled his head down until their lips met in a fiery kiss. Their tongues mated, fueling the passion between them to greater heights

Gasping for breath, they raised their heads.

Carefully he began to thrust his hips, pushing his cock past the tight ring of muscle until he was firmly seated inside of her ass. “Okay?”

Phoebe nodded her head, awash in the sensations bombarding her body. She couldn’t believe what was happening, what they were doing. But what they were doing didn’t feel bad or even naughty, it felt right. A low moan escaped her as his fingers worried her swollen clit and he pushed deeper into her. She had expected pain but what she got was pleasure. An overload of pleasure consuming her until she was sure nothing would be left of her but ashes.

Cole looked down at the spot between them where they were joined as one. His body trembled with desire. He had thought he would never get Phoebe back much less be with her in this way and now... _What a lucky bastard he was!_ He glanced back up and saw Phoebe staring at him, her eyes glazed with a mixture of love and uncontrollable lust. “Damn, you are so beautiful.”

There were so many things she wanted to say to him, things like he’s the love of her life, but all that escaped her was his name as a thrill of pleasure so sharp she almost screamed shot through her as she lifted her hips matching him thrust for thrust. 

Moans, sighs and heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room as the two lovers chased their orgasms. 

First one finger and then another slipped into her wet heat, his thumb caressed her clit slowly, carefully with just the right amount of pressure. With his thumb he traced soft circles against her clit as his fingers plunged in and out of her body steadily getting fasting and faster as he thrust his cock deep into her ass. 

“Cole!” She screamed his name as her body tightened and every cell exploded within as her orgasm rushed over her. White lights danced in front of her eyes blinding her to everything but what was happening between them. She tightened her legs around his waist, her body trembling with the force of her desire. It felt as if molten lava was running through her veins. She was being consumed by a fire out of her control and she never wanted it to stop.

“I’ve got you, baby.” His voice was husky and deep as he collapsed on top of her, thrusting in and out of her ass, pushing deep and deeper until finally with her name on his lips his orgasm was ripped from him. He buried his face into the side of her neck, kissing and licking the sweat slicked skin. 

Murmuring soft words of love and devotion he continued to rain kisses along her neck and shoulder. He had thought he had lost her forever but instead they were getting a second chance.

With a sated sigh he raised his head the love he felt for her shown in his eyes as he gazed down at the woman he loved. “I will love you forever.”

A dreamy smile caressed her lips as his words swept through her. “I love you too, Cole.” Her eyes closed with a sigh. “I’ve always wanted a love like this.”


End file.
